Wicked Ones
by checkerboardom
Summary: When an unusual case puts Reid in danger, the team might be too late. If they fail at finding their teammate can they deal with loosing their friend.  Possible character death!
1. Vegas

**This took forever for me to finally write. The idea has been bugging me for about a month so I finally decided to write it. Drop me a review and tell me if you like it and if I should continue. Criticism is very much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds, a rose, or even a cat. I do however have legal rights to my thoughts and my imaginary lawyer, Steve. **

"Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy."

~Eskimo Proverb quotes

_Garcia wiped her eyes and placed her rose on the coffin. It was a pale rose, meaning friendship. She couldn't help the tiny sob that escaped her, then Morgan was there to put his arm around her shoulders. There were tears in his eyes too. JJ joined them with Will and Henry. Soon the whole team was there silently looking at the pale, pearl colored coffin in front of them. They all couldn't help thinking that this day had come way too soon. But there was nothing they could change no matter how much they wanted to. _

_A month Earlier._

JJ's heels clicked sharply on the tiles as she made her way to the round table room. Besides an unusually late Reid the whole team was there. Morgan flipped his phone shut with a snap.

"Reid says he'll be here in a minute or two, so start without him." the dark skinned agent announced. JJ nodded and turned on the monitor.

"This is twenty seven year old Samuel Anderson. He was found crucified to a tree in a park five miles from his house." the liaison said. Garcia swallowed and looked away as the picture the young man nailed to a tree.

"Crucified?" Prentiss echoed.

"Yes, and this was found in his hand." Another image came up of a piece of paper.

"'For men will be lovers of themselves, lovers of money, self-assuming, haughty, blasphemers, disobedient to parents, unthankful, disloyal . . . '" Rossi read out loud.

"Second Timothy 3:2" Reid said from the doorway. When Morgan gave him a funny look the genius just shrugged. "What you don't read the bible?"

"The next victim twenty nine year old Cody Harris was found hanging from another tree three miles from where the previous victim was found." JJ continued.

"Was there a left with him too?" Hotch asked

"'There are the pronouncing of curses and practicing of deception and murdering and stealing and committing of adultery that have broken forth, and acts of bloodshed have touched other acts of bloodshed.'" Reid read in reply.

"What verse is that?" Prentiss asked.

"Hosea 4:2." Reid recited without looking up from the case file. JJ couldn't help but smile slightly as Morgan rolled his eyes.

"The third victim was found last night in a park seven miles away from both previous dump sites. David Clark, also twenty nine. He was stoned to death." JJ pulled up the last photo. "His note said: 'For they have fed themselves with the bread of wickedness, and the wine of acts of violence is what they drink. . .'"

"Proverbs 4:17"

"So we have three bodies and they just now decided to call us in?" Morgan asked. JJ nodded, not being able to give an explanation as to why it had taken so long for them to be called in.

"Where is this taking place?" Prentiss asked.

"Vegas." Reid and Hotch said at the same time.

Police Chief Veronica Miller was a very practical woman. Neat, punctual, no nonsense. Calling in the FBI for a case had caused an instant uproar at her station, something she didn't like at all. She wasn't very surprised when most of the officers gave the agents the cold shoulder. She was surprised at how un-FBI-ish the FBI agents looked however. Except for Hotch, of coarse.

Hotch gave Miller one of his professional smiles and introduced himself and the team.

"Reid, Rossi, go with Ms Miller to the dump sites and see if you can get anything from there. This will be all over the news by now but JJ, I want you to try and keep the stories under control. Prentiss, Morgan, and I will go and interview the families. Call me if you get anything." After Hotch finished giving orders the team set about their tasks.

**And that, my friends, is Chapter 1. Review. Advice and Criticism is much appreciated! So, you know, click that magic button down there and make my day. Tata for now, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Victimology

**Chapter 2! *Does lil' dance* To answer a question: I have yet to decide if Reid dies so don't let the suspense kill you. Anywho onwards with the story. Oh yeah almost forgot this is set during season four because, well I don't know exactly, just because.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vegas or Criminal Minds but that will change *laughs evilly* **

Morgan couldn't help but get annoyed as Prentiss questioned Samuel's sister, Rebecca. The blonde had been blunt and chilly toward them since seeing them at her door, but he was starting to think that was just the woman's natural personality showing. The woman hadn't even talked to her brother in three months.

"He's an adult" Rebecca said, exasperated, after Prentiss had inquire at their lack of contact. "I shouldn't have to keep tabs on him."

"He's your brother." Morgan finally said in a strangled voice. He would do anything for his family and here was this woman practically running from hers.

Rebecca ice-blue eyes flicked over in his direction and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"He is my brother and I had enough of him in high school. Now if you're done interrogating me, you can leave."

Prentiss opened her mouth to speak but Hotch just shook his head. They left the house and Morgan called Garcia.

"Hey, baby girl, you're on speaker. I need the address to any family of Cody Harris."

"Already did that, my friends. Unfortunately his brother lives in Washington and his parent are in Phoenix."

" What about Clark?" Hotch asked.

"On it Chief." The tech said. A moment later she had the results "Okay little David is an only child and . . . oh, his parents died in a car crash when he was twenty three." Garcia informed them in a deflated voice. Morgan thanked her and closed his phone.

"So dead ends for all three victims." Prentiss said with a sigh.

"At least we have victimology." Hotch said as the made their way to the police station.

Reid looked up at the tree Samuel Anderson has been nailed to three days earlier, trying to figure out how the unsub had possibly gotten him up there. He looked over when Rossi walked up.

"That's a big tree." Rossi observed. Reid nodded and looked back up before he started climbing the tree. Once he reached a fairly high up fork in the branches he stopped and sat down tentatively on the thick limb.

"Can you imagine how hard it would be to drag a man, even one of my size, up into this tree, then crucify him?" Reid asked the older man.

"So he's in good physical shape and well balanced if he managed not to fall out of the tree while nailing Anderson up there." David acknowledged . "Now get down before you break your neck."

Rossi made his way toward the SUV as Reid climbed down from the tree.

Charles Simmons watched as the skinny agent climbed into Samuel's tree. He'd enjoyed seeing Samuel hanging there but now he had the mental image of that brunette nailed to it and he couldn't help but grin.

He turned away when the agent was on the ground again and made his way back to his home. He needed to find a new toy and a new tree.

Back at the station the team was building their profile. They were going to present it tomorrow afternoon at the latest.

"Alright what have we got so far?" Hotch asked.

"All the victims are loners." Morgan started. "They live alone and their family is absent in their lives."

"And I bet if we looked they wouldn't have much of a social life, so no friends are going to be checking up on them." Prentiss interjected.

"But that's the only thing connecting them besides their age range." Hotch said. "They're young and not likely to be missed. Samuel was a college student, Cody was a mechanic, and David was a clerk at Wal-Mart."

"Reid did a little climbing so we know that the unsub's very physically fit. He'll probably work at a gym or fitness center." Rossi said.

"And he's heavily religious, so he'll be in a church." Reid said. "He's also probably a native to Las Vegas, born or raised."

"Did you get all that, Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Yes my lovelies. I'll look into it and give the results. Oracle out."

"While Garcia's working on that Prentiss and Rossi can go to where Harris was found; Morgan and I can look over Clark's scene. Reid stay here. Start a geographical profile. JJ, set up a meeting with both the officers and the press."

**Ooh its short but I'm happy with it. I'm still trying to vitalize Reid climbing a tree and can't help smiling. You know what would make me smile even more? If you pushed that button right down there. See it? Push it and you get a cookie.**


	3. Missing Adam

**Me: Oh my, it's chapter three already.**

**Hotch: they grow so fast don't they.**

**Me: Yes. Yes they do.**

**Haha chapter three! Anywho thanks for all the response. I didn't know that this story was actually any good so wow I'm really happy. (: I forgot to do this last time so big. Mega, epic, loads of thanks to CherryBerryB, **DeeDeeCullenforevah**, and criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak for helping me get the courage to actually start this story. So onwards with the story! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a laptop (sadly) or CM (even more sad).

**xXXx**

Adam Marquee smiled at Stacie as they pulled up to his house.

"Hey, I really want to thank you for giving me a ride home." He said as he got out.

"It was no big deal. Plus with that killer out there, I didn't want you walking around at night by yourself." Stacie said, her ice blue eyes sparkling.

Adam looked over his shoulder in mock horror. "Jee thanks for reminding me right before I go off by myself."

Stacie smiled. "You'll be fine."

**xXXx**

"Reid, I'm heading out to my press meeting." JJ said from the doorway.

The genius looked away from the map and gave her a little wave. The liaison smiled and left the station.

"Agent?" an officer called from the door. Reid looked up from the map again to see a tall black haired man standing in the door.

"Yes?"

"All our men are out right now and we're supposed to keep a minimum of three officers at the station at all times but there's been a call about a missing person." The officer sounded a little apologetic.

"I'll go check it out. What's the address?"

**XxX**

Reid arrived at Adam Marquee's house and saw the tall blonde standing on the sidewalk. When he walked up her shoulders slumped (in relief?) and she gave him a tentative smile. He instantly felt a little uncomfortable in the woman's presence. She was very pretty with her blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. However, he pushed his uneasy feelings down and gave her his own small smile.

"My name's" he cleared his throat. "Dr Spencer Reid, but you can just call me Reid."

The blonde's eyes sparkled "I'm Stacie. I was supposed to drive Adam to work today but he didn't answer the door. I got worried so I called the station. With all the murders that's been happening, I don't know, I might have just overreacted. Be probably called a cab or something."

"If you have a key I can take a look around." Reid said softly.

"Oh, of course. Adam told me once that he kept one under the mat." Reid found the key and unlocked the door. Reid walked into the small apartment and the even smaller kitchen. Stacie walked in after him but stayed by the door. When he reached the living room he heard a soft click, the sound of a door closing.

"Stacie?" Reid called. He looked back at the doorway but the woman was no longer there. "Stacie, where are you?" he hissed. He went to then realized it wasn't there. He silently groaned. How had he managed to leave his gun at the station? That was one of the first things they learned at the academy. Never forget your gun.

"agent, I'm in here." Stacie called from a room down the hall. Reid followed her voice to the apartments only bedroom, however when he stepped inside the room there was no trace of the blonde. Then he felt a sting in his neck. His eyes widened when he felt the needle pierce his neck. Then his vision blurred.

"I really am sorry about this doctor but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Plus I have a friend that's interested in you." Stacie looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She smiled at the figure in the doorway.

"I hope this is the one you want, Charles. It wasn't easy to get all the cops tied up for a while in order to get this one down here alone. Don't ask me to do it again.

"He's the right one, Rebecca. Plus you'll do anything I want, you owe me."

Stacie, who's real name was Rebecca Anderson , gave the man an annoyed look. "Oh why do you always bring that up. Sure I owe you, happy?"

Charles looked at the agent on the ground next to Rebecca. "Nearly. Leave his cell here but don't turn it off. I want to leave a message for his friends."

**XxX**

**Bwa-haha. I feel so evil right now! *laughs insanely* It is currently 4:12 in the afternoon and I have online classes. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Please be aware that I'm currently sharing this computer with five other people so you'll have to be patient. Thank God Its Saturday! (TGIS) **

**Right back to Mike Posner: Baby please don't go! If I wake up tomorrow would you still be here? I don't know . . . **


	4. Five Out Of Six

**I am **_**so**_** sorry about all the spelling, grammar and capitalization mistakes of that last chapter. I wasn't feeling good, was really tired, **_**and**_** had a migraine. Plus my doctor told me I was 5.6" even though I know for sure that I'm 5.8" Yep I'm a growing girl, but apparently I'm shrinking. (: Alright lets get this show on the road. **

**Morgan: About time.**

**Me: Hey you know what, just because I want to be sociable—**

**Garcia: Just tell us what happens to Reid already!**

**Me: FINE *sniffle* I'll just shut up.**

**All: Thank God!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM but I do own a giant teddy bear.**

**O,O**

Reid groaned and sat up without opening his eyes. He was lying on a bed. Was he in his hotel room? Opening his eyes, he decided that no, he was most certainly was not in a place he wanted to be. Then all the events from yesterday (?) hit him like a Mack truck. The young man's breathing picked up and he had to remind himself that hyperventilation could cause him to pass out. He was just getting his breath under control when he heard a shuffle from across the basement.

He turned his head to see a man of about twenty five handcuffed to an old fashioned heater. The young man had black hair that was just long enough to feather and wide brown eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment, then Reid spoke.

"My name's Reid. What's your's?" the young genius frown slightly at his word choice; that most definitely was not proper grammar but right now he couldn't find the effort to care overmuch.

"Adam, my name's Adam." The dark haired man said. His voice was low but firm.

"Adam, do you know if their's anyone else in the house?" Reid asked in an equally low voice.

Adam looked up the stairs at the basement door. "I don't think so. I heard the front door close and haven't heard anything since."

That was good, Reid thought. If Adam could here the door close from here the basement was either near the front of the house or the walls were very thin. He looked around the upper portion of basement's walls and located a single, small window above him and to the right. Sunlight was streaming through so at least he knew that it was still daytime.

**O,O**

Morgan and Hotch arrived back at the station about a half-hour before JJ came back from her press conference. Hotch and JJ both went to the room that the team had been given as a meeting room, while Morgan grabbed six coffees for the team.

Rossi and Prentiss arrived five minutes after JJ.

Once they were all settled in Hotch asked Rossi if he and Prentiss had gotten anything from the dump site.

"Harris was hung from a tree in a park. I've still got the same conclusion; our unsub is strong, smart and well balanced.." Rossi said.

"However we went by the coroner's and he said that Samuel, Cody, and David were all, uh, positioned, in the places the were found post mortem. They died of slit wrist." Prentiss said.

Morgan raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.

"It was neat, quick. Kind of like an animal being slaughtered, just less messy." Rossi finished for her. "No sympathy, no remorse."

"He sees his victims as animals, most likely less than that." Hotch said. "The question is why?"

"Probably something in his past. But this doesn't feel personal for me. This guys is carrying out executions." Morgan said in an emotionless voice.

JJ looked up from the laptop she had open in front of her. "Guys, Garcia has something to tell us." She turned the laptop so that they could all see the pick lips-sticked tech analyst.

"Hello my fuzzy friends. I have news." she said in a perky voice. "I cross referenced men between the ages of twenty to thirty years old that go to any of the local gyms or fitness centers with active church goers. I've got at least eighty. Fort-five Christians, twenty Catholics, nine Jehovah Witnesses, and six of other minor religions."*

Morgan smiled "That's my girl."

"Yes I'm fantastically magical. Call me—" She stopped and counted them "Where's my junior g-man?"

Each of the team members looked around ad mentally counted. Five. So where's the sixth?

Morgan looked at the cold cup of coffee sitting, untouched, where he had sat it down for Reid and felt his stomach do a small flip.

JJ quickly stood up and left the room. When she came back she had a worried frown on her face. "An Officer Davis said that Reid had left to check out a missing person's call a while after I left for the press conference."

"That's got to be two hours ago." Morgan said.

**O,O**

Hotch winced inwardly when Morgan kicked down the door of Stacie's home after ten minutes of waiting outside. The team fanned out around the house and the chief ended up in the living room.

"Clear." Rang out methodically as the team looked in each room of the one bedroom house. Morgan walked in from the kitchen and followed Hotch's eyes to the picture on a shelf of the living room's entertainment center. At first he didn't recognize the oddly familiar woman in the photo, then his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Standing in the picture next to a man in his late twenties was Rebecca Anderson. Hotch took the photo out of the frame and flipped it so he could read the writing on the back.

_Lot's of Love_

_Stacie and Charles_

_2006_

**O,O**

**Oui my gootness *drops fake accent* I'm so sorry for leaving y'all hanging for so long. It was never my intention to get behind on my writing but I'm going to school and writing two other stories on my FictionPress account. **

**Hotch: (sternly) That's no excuse.**

**Garcia: I agree. How could you just leave them and us all hanging like this. **

**Gideon: You disgust me. **

**Me: (crying like a baby) I'm so sorry! Don't say that Gideon, please. Take it back. **

**Anywho with **_**that**_** drama I'll start writing the fifth chapter as soon as possible, just don't give up on me. Cookie and sprinkles and bacon flavored bubble gum to all and a happy day, night, etc. **


	5. Charles Simmons

**Chapter Five, I think. Oh yes, yes it is. Hoorah everyone. I said I would start this ASAP and I did so a brownie point for me. Of course you all get brownie points for being so awesome and reading so . . . **

**Yep. I better start the actual story before Morgan drops me from a building and Garcia give me permanent computer damage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reid or any of the CM characters. **

* * *

><p>Reid couldn't help but think of how preventable his situation was. The first time he hadn't used his brain and waited for back-up he'd ended up being tortured by Tobias for two days. The second time he was drugged (again) and left in a basement he was well aware that his teamhad probably noticed his absence. Now they needed to solve the case and find him.<p>

That is if he doesn't escape first. Or die . . .

Adam shifted until his knees were drawn up to his chest and looked at Reid with a calm expression.

"He's not going to kill us, you know." His thoughts obviously running parallel to Reid. The young genius started a little at Adam's unexpected statement. After such a long time without conversation he had become a little unaccustomed to hearing a voice.

"What do you mean?" the BAU agent asked.

Adam looked around, then focused on Reid.

"He won't kill us. At least not yet. While you were unconscious I heard him and _Stacie_"—he spit the name out like it was poison—"talking about needing another 'toy' before the executions could start."

Reid was slightly startled by the matter-of-fact way Adam said those last couple words. The twenty five year old didn't seem to have any hope of escaping. It put a bleak shadow over Reid's hope of coming up with a way out of this mess . . .

Suddenly the door opened and Stacie walked in. "Hello Adam, Hello Doc. I brought you some Cream of Wheat; just like my mom used to make it."

Walking further into the basement she handed them each a bowl filled with the warm cereal. Then she checked to make sure Reid was still cuffed to the cot and Adam was still cuffed to the heater.

"I wouldn't suggest moving around too much, Doc. With the roofies* still in your system you might throw up and I don't need the mess to clean."

With that and a quick sashay of her hips Stacie left the two men with their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Morgan sat at the police station staring at the picture of StacieRebecca. Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss were checking out the woman's house. Of course, she hadn't been there when they arrived.

So they were at a dead end unless Garcia could find Stacie/Rebecca anywhere in the system and connect her to their unsub. Until then he and JJ were stuck going through files to see if any murders similar to this had happened somewhere in the US recently or in the last couple years. So far they had nothing and the fact that that was all they seemed to have for this case was starting to bug Morgan.

He jumped a little when his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID then set the phone on speaker.

"Hey baby girl tell me you've got something please." Morgan said.

"I do and you'll be so glad to hear it. I cross referenced the name Charles with the name Stacie and Rebecca and I got one guy. Now to make sure I also cross referenced said guy with any local gyms or churches. So your hit's name is Charles Simmons. He's was born in a city just outside of Vegas and his family moved here when he was three. After high school he goes off the grid for a while, then he's back at twenty five. No work history that I see, but he did attend college for a while."

"Alright thanks baby girl." Morgan said.

"No problem, just bring my baby home, alright?"

"I will." And with that he hung up.

* * *

><p>Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss were checking through Rebecca's house. Looking for any clues as to where she might be. Except there was nothing. Rebecca, if that was her real name, was pristine, neat and blank to the point of resembling a white wall. The only semi-personal thing that they had found of hers was some underwear and book on how to grow a garden.<p>

That really wasn't much of a help. Prentiss sighed as she went through the woman's drawers. Clothes, clothes, clothes. Then her hand found something flat and stiff. She grabbed it and pulled out the store bought Christmas card.

Opening it she started a little when it started singing Jingle Bells. Written inside was:

_Dear Stacie,_

_I'm wishing you a happy Christmas._

_Thank you for all your help,_

_Charles._

That was it. It was starting to unsettle her that these two people seemed to be so vague and closed off. It was like they had formed their lives to be easy to uproot. No relatives, pets, friends. No commitment. They could be there one minute and gone the next and no one would notice.

"Prentiss, we're going to head back to the station now. Put that in an evidence bag and finish up." Hotch said with his usual stoic manner. She didn't know how he could manage to act like this was a normal case when Reid was missing. She didn't know how she could either. _I guess I just compartmentalize better than other, _she had told JJ and Hotch when this had happened with Tobias. Ha that was a laugh, she was just as mixed up inside as she had been then, but she didn't show it. Maybe that's what Hotch was doing; hiding his emotions underneath the exterior. He did a good job at it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Roofies: Slang for Rohypnol; a powerful sedative sometimes used as a date rape drug. <strong>

**I am so sorry for the long wait. Some one that I knew recently died so my stories haven't been in the front of my mind. I am proud to let you know that this story is wrapping up. That means Reid get's rescued, right? Well, maybe. I'll see if I want to be evil. But you might get your wish because my mom said she kick my A** if I kill her Reid.**

**Mom Reid is mine so bug off. (: Anywho smiles all around and I'll start on Chapter 6.**


	6. The Profile

_Chapter 6. That's all I got to say. Don't feel exactly bubbly right now. ): _

_I do have a question. Does anyone know when season seven of Criminal Minds starts in the US? I would love to know._

_Disclaimer: CM is not mine yada yada yada._

_6666_

_**Morgan called Hotch immediately and reported what Garcia had told him. Hotch asked a couple of questions and hung up. Morgan had assumed that the unit chief would immediately go to Charles Simmons address and have Morgan and JJ meet him up there, but Hotch had told him that he was coming back to the station. This kind of irked the agent but he decided not to dwell on it.**_

_**He was pacing the police station's small conference room when Hotch and the others arrived. **_

"_**Why didn't you just have me meet you at the address?" Morgan asked, trying desperately to keep the negative emotions out of his voice. **_

_**Hotch turned his dark brown eyes on him and just looked at him for a second. "Because Rossi and JJ are staying here."**_

_**Morgan felt his eyes widened. **_

"_**What?" Both JJ and Rossi asked in disbelief. Prentiss raised an eyebrow at Hotch which the unit chief pointedly ignored. **_

"_**Hotch," JJ said getting up and stepping closer to Hotchner . "I think that I have every right to be there when we get Reid." Her blue eyes sparkling. **_

"_**That was an order." Hotch said, completely shocking them at how . . . unHotch-like he sounded. "I need you and Rossi to give the profile. We haven't and we need to."**_

"_**If we find Reid, we find our unsub, Aaron. We won't need the profile." Rossi said. **_

_**Hotch started walking toward the room's door. "There's a chance we won't find the unsub," Or Reid. Hotch didn't say it but the unspoken statement hung in the air, all of them pretending to ignore it. **_

"_**They need the profile and I'm counting on you to give it." Hotch finished and left the room. Morgan followed and glanced back as JJ set about starting a meeting. **_

"_**We'll bring him back, Jayje." Prentiss said. The blonde looked up and nodded and the other woman left the room.**_

_**6666**_

_JJ looked at all the cops in the room, then over at Rossi, taking some comfort in the fact that the senior agent was there. She wasn't nervous, she had been doing this job too long to be nervous about giving a profile. She was scared. For Reid, for Hotch, for Prentiss, and for Morgan. She wanted her friend back, safe and in her sight. _

_That was exactly why she was hoping that giving the profile would be in vain. They wouldn't need it because the others would get Reid. He'd be okay and they'd catch the unsub. Case closed. Their personal nightmare would be over. That is what was on her mind as they started the profile and she didn't want to seem like the teary blonde but her eyes started to prickle. _

"_Our unsubs is a white male between his twenties and thirties." she said, opening the profile. _

"_Unsubs?" One of the officers asked. _

"_We're looking for a team. A male and female" Rossi said. "They were raised here but won't have any personal connections to anything here. They're life is simple, plain, if non-committal. They can easily uproot themselves if need be."_

"_They're what we call mission oriented sadists." JJ took over. "For whatever reason, the unsubs feel they need to rid the world of people like his victims." Innocent, young men who have their whole life ahead of them. "As sadists, they derives pleasure from killing and develop their technique more with each murder. However the woman won't be the one to carry out the murder. That's will be the male's job as the dominant partner."_

"_However, unlike your traditional sadist he is not excessively violent when carrying out the murder. He finds more pleasure in the fact that his victims are dead than the fact that he kills them." Rossi said_

"_How'd you figure that?" Veronica miller asked him._

"_Each of his victims died of slit wrist instead of how he portrayed their deaths to be." _

_Rossi smiled slightly at JJ explanation. "This shows that he's remorseless but the fact that he carried out his mission means everything to him. He'll do anything to continue carrying it out even when he's caught." _

"_Serial killers like this couple will most likely commit suicide by cop, but the fact that they are a team will most likely keep them from acting on that impulse." Most of the officers took that as the end of the meeting. "One more thing; His name is Charles Simmons, his partner's name is Rebecca Anderson."_

_This caused an instant reaction from almost everyone in the room. One cop could be heard over the rest. _

"_If you knew their names, why are we still standing here instead of going and catching the son of a bitch?" _

_Miller gave her officer a disapproving look and stepped toward Rossi and JJ so that her charges could see her. "We are doing something. Three of their agents went to the unsub's address along with four of my men."_

_This settled them down a little and JJ sighed. She just wished this would all be over soon._

_**6666**_

_Reid was asleep when he first heard them The sirens. They woke him up. Looking over at Adam, he noticed that other man was also blinking into consciousness . He looked up as the basement door opened and both Charlie and Stacie came in. Charlie was carrying a knife and Adam made a small sound in his throat._

_Reid was shocked. Charlie and Stacie were out of routine. But unsubs tended to break routine and make mistakes when they felt cornered or intimidated. Stacie bent down and patted his cheek. _

"_Hello doc, looks like we're gonna finish this early." she said and jabbed a syringe into his arm before he could pull away. Then she removed his handcuffs. Charlie came over after she was done and slit his wrist. Reid would have cried out but he was already going numb from the shot. Stacie went to Adam next to give him his shot but the dark haired man kicked her in the stomach. Stacie's breath whooshed out and she doubled over. Charlie cursed and hit Adam across the face. While the young man was dazed he gave him his shot and slit his wrist too. _

_Then he helped Stacie up and they left the basement. _

_Reid head was getting foggy and he was alarmed that his thought were jumbling up. He needed to think, but he was already getting tired. He looked over at Adam and his chest tightened. He couldn't let the other man die. He just couldn't. _

_Regaining some strength in his muscles he mad his way to Michel and took off his shirt so that he could use it to wrapped around Adam's wrist. He had to slow the bleeding. He had too keep Adam alive._

_**6666**_

_**It's short I know and I don't feel bad if you kill me for taking so long. =( **_

_**I'll get started on chapter 7. Be patient with me.**_


	7. Reid

**Ditto. Oh and go to YouTube and WATCH the video **_**Criminal Minds reids funeral**_** by ****floortje1309**

* * *

><p>Morgan cleared the living room.<p>

"I got them." Prentiss yelled. She was checking the basement. "She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and by Reid, who was lying next to another young man with dark brown hair.

"Morgan, call the medics in here." Prentiss shouted not even needing to make sure the man was there. Of course he was there.

She looked, with wide eyes at Reid's still bleeding wrists and the growing red stain on the shirt wrapped around the other mans wrists. Adam, the man's name was Adam, she recalled through the ringing in her ears. Jesus Christ, how long had they been like this?

"Reid, can you hear me?" Hotch said.

Reid mumbled something unintelligible and looked at them through half closed eyes. Adam was looking at them too, a tiny light of hope in his eyes.

The medics came in and took Adam away first. Prentiss shrugged out of her vest and jacket and used the jacket to clot the bleeding from Reid's wrist. He smiled slightly at her.

"Did you know the body holds five point six liters of blood?" He croaked out his smile vanishing.

"No I didn't." she said. "Where'd you learn that?" She wanted to keep him talking. If he talked, he was awake and if he was awake he wouldn't die on her.

"Medical Reference Encyclopedia. I read it when I was thirteen." He went quiet for a moment then continued. "You can loose three liter's of blood before your chances for survival are non-existent."

Prentiss swallowed. How much had Reid lost? It couldn't be three liters. So below but there was still a lot of blood. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding when the medics came back.

Unconditionally, Morgan rode in the ambulance. That left Hotch and Prentiss to drive to the hospital.

* * *

><p>JJ practically dropped the phone when her brain figured out what Prentiss had just had said. "Oh my God, is he alright?" she asked.<p>

Rossi looked over at her and followed her out the door.

"_I don't know yet. We're on our way to the hospital right now. I'll call you when we get there." _Prentiss replied.

"Alright we're on our way." JJ said as they got in the federal issued SUV. She prayed that Reid would be okay. They couldn't loose him, they just couldn't.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was white and clean and way too bright. It was quiet too, except for the occasional cough and the sound of Morgan's pacing footsteps. Nothing was right and time was moving too slow. All they could do was wait. Wait for the doctor to come through that door and tell them something that would either break them or make them cry for joy.<p>

Each of them was thinking of the times they'd spent with Spencer. All the laugh and funny moments and wonderfully random facts he was always so eager to tell them. Although they never said it out loud each of them loved hearing him sprout things off the top of his head.

What seemed like an eternity later they all looked up when the door opened. Garcia walked into the hospital room, much to the team's surprise. She was carrying a purse, a teddy bear and a giant gift bag. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were red but she still managed to smile. It was weak but there.

"I couldn't stay in Quantico while my baby's here." she said quietly.

She gave Morgan a hug and sat down to wait with the rest of them.

It was about one in the morning when the doctor came in. Garcia and JJ were asleep in their chairs and Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan were sitting down looking off into space.

The doctor peeked into the room and softly called Hotch's name.

"How is he?" The unit chief asked.

"Mr Reid lost a lot of blood. It would have been better if he had gotten here sooner but he didn't. He asked me to give you a message." He told the unit chief Reid's last words before he had left the hospital room and watched the other man's face.

It took for what seemed for an eternity for Hotch to finally understand what he had heard.

"Th-Thank you doctor. I'll have to tell my team if you'll excuse me."

"Alright . . . And Agent?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Hotch nodded and went back into the waiting room, dreading what he had to tell his team.

* * *

><p><em>One month later.<em>

Garcia wiped her eyes and placed her rose on the coffin. It was a pale rose, meaning friendship. She couldn't help the tiny sob that escaped her, then Morgan was there to put his arm around her shoulders. There were tears in his eyes too. JJ joined them with Will and Henry. Soon the whole team was there silently looking at the pale, pearl colored coffin in front of them. They all couldn't help thinking that this day had come way too soon. But there was nothing they could change no matter how much they wanted to.

The tech analyst looked over at Morgan and squeezed his and resting on her shoulder. She just couldn't believe he was gone. It just all seemed unfair that he was gone and they were still here. She wanted to give him a cookie and a hug and . . . God she just wanted him back so bad.

She missed his quirky smile and his embarrassed little half wave. She missed all the things that made him Spencer, that made him the Reid that they knew and loved.

Morgan wiped a tear off her cheek, unaware that one was rolling down his own.

* * *

><p><em>Three years later.<em>

Hotch walked into his office ad gave a little jolt when he saw the person sitting in one of the chairs.

The man was thin and had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again." Hotch said, sitting down in his own seat.

"I wasn't expecting to come back. You caught him?" The brunette asked, a hint of hope in his tone.

"Yes we did. Morgan enjoyed cuffing Charles." The unit chief said with a thin smile.

"And Amanda?"

"Prentiss got her before she could run too far."

Finally the brunette smiled. It had been a long time since the last time he felt happy enough to smile so it was a little feeble.

"Are you coming back?"

Reid sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I want to but . . . Do you think they'll forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Hotch asked.

"The team. I lied to them and I hurt them." The younger man's voice held anguish that Hotch had never thought he'd hear there.

"They'll understand. They miss you. We all do. It's not the same without you there to sprout random facts and Morgan really hasn't cracked any good jokes since we lost you."

"How come you never told them I was alive?" Reid asked curiously.

"No, Garcia got suspicious when you canceled your phone account but I think she didn't want to get her hopes up. I never filled your spot on the team either, even though Strauss kept getting on my case about how you weren't coming back."

"I don't know if I can Hotch. I've been Adam for two years. I feel bad that he died and I got another chance. I should have been more of a help on the case and he would be alive and I wouldn't be dead." The brunette said with another sigh.

"You getting captured was not your fault. All of us would love to have changed the outcome of that case but we can't. And you're not dead Reid, you're just not completely yourself. When you're back on the team, you'll understand what I mean." Hotch said as he got out of his chair.

"Now come on and say hello to the team." Reid stayed still for a moment then followed Hotch out of the office.

He looked at his team from the gangway above the bullpen. All of them were seemed different than he remembered them yet strangely the same. He wasn't sure who was the first to notice him; JJ or Morgan. It was like they felt him there and looked at the same time.

JJ looked at him for a long moment, then sank into an empty chair. Morgan seemed stuck in place, just like Prentiss who was staring at him with wide eyes. Even with his dark hair and new style of dress he was unquestionably Reid.

Penelope came out of her den, looking down at a file she was taking into Hotch and bumped into him.

"Oh I'm so—Oh my god, Reid?" She gasped. Reid didn't answer, just pulled the red-head into a long hug. She hugged him back, tears and makeup making it's way down her cheeks.

"I missed you so much." he said, sounded much younger than he actually was. Garcia was speechless. She kept thinking that she was dreaming, but if she was she didn't want to wake up. Not ever.

She ran a hand though his hair. "It looks so different."

Reid gave a small smile. "I think I'm going to keep it dark."

"Well I like it." the tech analyst said.

Then it was a big mess of hugs, tears, and questions. Reid felt overwhelmed but in a good way. He hadn't realized how much he had missed all of them while he was gone.

It felt good to be back. Charles and Amanda were gone, he was safe and with his family again. Everything was so much better than it had been yesterday.

_The End._

* * *

><p>"<em>If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Building burn, people die, but real love is forever."<em>

_The Crow (1994)_

* * *

><p><strong>*cough**cough* So that's the end. I didn't kill off Reid, you still got sadness, and a funeral but Reid's still alive and well Reid. <strong>

**Review and tell me if you liked it, loved it, or wished you hadn't read it. Go ahead I can stand a few bullets. **

**GF**


End file.
